


Snowflakes in Your Hair

by sleepyviv



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I'm Canadian ok, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Snow, Snow Shoveling, Snowball Fight, i just really like their dynamic, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyviv/pseuds/sleepyviv
Summary: On a quaint Thursday night in 2009, two Suburban teens make light of the laborious task that is shoveling the driveway.Or... Sapnap and Karl goof off in the snow.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 16
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, disclaimer!  
> I am not shipping the real life content creators. This is a fanfiction concerning their online personas in the dream SMP roleplay. If either of the parties involved state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction, this will be taken down.

Karl stepped out into the cold winter night, boots crunching lightly in the freshly fallen snow. He shivered and pulled his scarf further up over his nose. Karl wasn’t exactly pleased to be out shoveling the driveway on a school night, but he understood that it would help his parents thus he began his task without complaint. 

After retrieving the plastic shovel from the side of his home, he lingered. Looking up at the night sky, watching the snow tumble down in large flakes. It was almost surreal, the snow lightly falling, the sky pitch black providing a blanket of darkness over the suburban neighborhood. To some the quiet could have been unnerving, but for Karl it was peaceful. A smile graced his face as the Christmas lights flickered on, a silent thanks to his mother. Karl loved Christmas, the lights providing a soft reminder of the laughter and joy that the holiday provided. He treasured his memories of friends and family in the festive season, all bright colors and even brighter smiles. With a slight sigh Karl began his task, opting to start from the top of the driveway and work his way downwards.

About half way through his shoveling the brunette was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the next door neighbors door shutting, followed by soft curses. Karl looked up to see Sapnap, pulling his boots on haphazardly and stomping out into the frigid winter air. Karl’s smile widened as he came to the realization that Sapnap had been put on snow shoveling duty as well, happy to spend what time he could with the other boy. The brunette tiptoed as silently as he could to the side of his house, out of the view of the other boy. He dipped down and began packing a ball of snow together in his mittens, giggling at his plan to take Sapnap by surprise. Just as Karl was finishing his snowball he heard a large cluttering sound and a rather unmanly shriek come from Sapnap’s shed, almost blowing his cover with barely contained laughter.

Just as the ravenette was reaching his driveway shovel in hand, Karl leapt into action. The snowball flew through the air and landed rather ungracefully, slipping off of Sapnap’s torso and onto the ground below. 

“Wha- Hey! Who-” He started, demeanor switching immediately upon seeing his assailant.

“Hi.” Karl started sheepishly, barely containing his giggles at the other’s reaction.

“Oh it is on.” Sapnap states in a teasing way, fighting to restrain his grin.

Karl, full on laughing now, jogged back to his driveway and reached down to form another snowball, blissfully unaware of the oncoming attack. Sapnap snuck up behind, arms full of snow and dumped it right onto the brunette. Karl sputtered in shock.

“No fair Sap! It's called a snowball fight, not a snow- uhh... not a snow arm-full fight!” He complained between his laughter, brushing the snow out of his hood.

“Hey, you took me by surprise, and you know what they say. All's fair in war. At Least I think someone said that… Oh who cares?” The ravenette finished as he joined the other boy in laughter.

Karl had barely even noticed their closeness as Sapnap reached a gloved hand up to brush away the snow that had fallen in his hair. Their eyes met and only then did he really notice the other boy's features, lit up by the soft glow of Christmas lights and street lamps. Snow was caught lightly on his dark eyelashes, and his face was tinted a soft red from the cold. His smile was laced with adoration, and his eyes shining from laughter. As the two began to close the distance, Karl exacted his icy revenge by shoving a handful of snow into the back of the other boy’s jacket. Sapnap’s expression changed to disbelief, reaching his hands behind his head to scoop the snow out before it melted.

“You did NOT just do that Jacobs.” He stated, his grin turned mischievous. 

The second the snow was (almost) fully removed from his jacket, Sapnap tackled Karl to the ground, landing them both in the fluffy snow caught in a fit of laughter. It was cold, but to them it didn’t matter. Karl rolled onto his back, opting to share the moment with his companion. As he stared up into the night sky he felt a gloved hand shift towards his, and even through the layers of fabric the action was still oddly intimate. Karl basked in the warmth of the boy beside him, only wishing to stay in that moment, just the two of them. For the time being he was more than happy to stay unaware of those around them, people could go about their bustling lives but all Karl wanted was to stay here, with his Sapnap. Karl stuck out his tongue in a lazy attempt to catch snowflakes, hearing a chuckle from beside him.

“Hey, how about we work together to shovel both of our driveways, then we can have hot cocoa and play Little Big Planet on my PS3? How does that sound?” Sapnap proposed.

“Sounds amazing, God I hope we have a snow day tomorrow. Even with Christmas break coming up I’d do anything not to spend another day in those dingy classrooms.” Karl complained absently.

“Amen dude.” Sapnap stood up from the snowy ground slowly, offering a hand to Karl.

Karl simply stared up at him goofily as he flailed his arms and legs, creating a messy snow angel on the lawn. Sapnap chuckled and offered a warm smile at Karl’s antics, pulling him up and out of the snow. The upwards momentum caused Karl to collide with his chest, arms wrapping around his torso for stability.  
“Hi.” the brunette mumbled sheepishly, face obscured by Sapnap’s bulky winter jacket.

“Hi.” the other replied lamely, distracted by the adorable boy in his arms. 

Karl looked up to find Sapnap’s face impossibly close, their eyes meeting felt like ice shattering. Momentarily letting the rest of the world slip away and opting to share a moment that only they could understand. When their lips finally collided, Karl felt like he was dreaming. The other’s lips were somehow softer than the snow, and even though both of their faces were slightly numb and reddened from the cold, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. The kiss tasted of peppermint, and Sapnap murmured sweet nothings between kisses, only stopping to take breaths of frigid air into their lungs.

The moment however was interrupted by the call of Karl’s mother, simply asking what was taking him so long.

“Just got distracted, Sorry Mom!” He called back. “Can I hang out at Sapnap’s when I’m done? I bet tomorrow there’ll be a snow day.” He called out, his mother giving him until 12:00 to return home for the night.

“Well, you heard the woman, let's get shoveling!” Sapnap cheered light heartedly.

The two made quick work of their task, excited to get out of the cold and motivated by hot cocoa and shared kisses. All throughout Sannap whined about the “inefficiency” of the arbitrary task of shoveling the driveway while it was still snowing. Karl claimed that it would make it far easier for their parents to get ready for work the next morning, but Sapnap clearly was set in his ways. The boy was stubborn, but it was just another thing Karl adored about him. Sapnap was passionate, he poured his heart into everything he did. It was endearing in a way that made Karl’s heart melt.

When both driveways were relatively clear of snow and both shovels were back in their rightful places, Karl’s hand found Sapnap’s own in a soft gesture of affection.

“Love you Sappynappy.” Karl mumbled, cheeks flushing in slight embarrassment from the confession.

“Love you too.” Sapnap replied, accepting that simple words couldn’t express the full extent of his adoration.

As they entered Sapnap’s home, Karl absentmindedly noted the warmth provided by the heater was nothing compared to the heat that bloomed on his face at the other boys affirmation of affection. He supposed maybe winter really was his favorite season.


	2. Update :)

Hi, to anyone reading this, I decided to continue my original fic idea. This means that I will be extending this concept. There will be 12 chapters, one for each month of the year. Since I'm writing them out of order, I will be leaving this fic posted until I've finished the rest then I will reupload it as a chapter of my next fic. Look out for that one if you're interested, it'll probably be around 15k words because I write around 1k for each chapter. This concept is slightly slowburn, where Sapnap and Karl are neighbors in high school. POVs will alternate per chapter. Thanks for reading, hope to see you in the finished product! Also to anyone who commented, I absolutely adore you, that shit makes my day. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I was planning on doing a slightly slow burn fic with a chapter for each month (so 12 chapters) but I got lazy and wanted to post this one. Let me know if I should write the rest. My apologies if my writing style isn't the best, I haven't written creatively in so long but I felt inspired by their dynamic. I've been lurking in the Karlnap tag since the weednap fic and I finally bothered to write something, feedback is appreciated :D


End file.
